La Petite Sirène
by Sabastu
Summary: La pequeña sirena tenía su voz y su nombre. El príncipe tenía a su reino y a su familia. O eso era lo que tenían al inicio de su historia. [ Gruvia ] [ Leve Jerza ] [ Universo Alterno ] ¡Por un mundo con más Gruvi Gruvi y Jerzy Jerzy! ¿Me apoyan? xD
1. Los Dos Reinos

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, Banana Sama!**

 ***w*/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un mes muy lejano, Banana Sama cumplió años y yo no tuve listo su regalo, pero ahora el día ha llegado, y a la gruviadoradora mayor, le entrego ahora este Gruvi Gruvi desde el fondo de mi corazón._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia de fluff y miel es mía.

 **Disclaimer II** : Inspirada muy ligeramente en _"_ _Den lille Havfrue_ _"_ mejor conocida como _"La Sirenita"._

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] I [**

 **.**

 **La petite sirène**

 **.**

― **Los Dos Reinos―**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Si las lágrimas son la lluvia del corazón, el alma es el mar que las contiene._

Las lágrimas de una historia.

 _La historia de un amor._

La cueva de piedra caliza permanecía igual que aquel día en que recibió su don. De la misma manera en que el destino los juntó justamente en ese gruta. Las olas besaban de igual manera la arena de una de sus entradas que la marea baja ahora permitía ver, la espuma intrusa quedaba rezagada entre las piedras de colores y las caracolas que decoraban la base del arco que permitía su acceso, el sol continuaba filtrándose desde lo alto, por las pequeñas ranuras que el tiempo y la inclemencia de la naturaleza habían creado, la laguna en medio de la gruta, que disimulaba la segunda entrada a esa cueva brillaba como un zafiro y el arrecife…

El arrecife seguía mirando hacia el palacio.

 _El palacio que había tenido que abandonar._

El palacio en donde estaba él.

La joven sirena ahogó un sollozo y suprimió sus lágrimas, sino podía estar a su lado para hacerlo feliz al menos se aseguraría que la lluvia no volviese a empañar la vida de su príncipe inalcanzable y si eso significaba no volver a derramar una lagrima estaba preparada.

Ya no quería su don de todas maneras.

… _Que al menos él si pudiese vivir feliz bajo el sol sin nubes era su deseo…_

 _ **.**_

 **] *** [**

 **.**

Las olas chocaban juguetonas contra el arrecife.

El esmeralda se mezclaba con el turquesa en la superficie del mar mientras los destellos del sol le sacaban brillos dorados, para la pequeña sirena de cerúleo cabello todo parecía mágico y emocionante. Era la primera vez que salía a la superficie y era más hermoso de lo que pensó, sobre ellos la bóveda celeste de lo que sus padres llamaron cielo y ella concebía como un segundo océano, se encontraba apenas manchada por nubes que le recordaban la espuma de mar, sus mejillas pálidas estaban teñidas de rojo por la emoción de estar allí.

 _A punto de obtener su nombre y con él, su don._

Su padre sujetaba su mano. Su madre le sonreía a un par de metros de ella.

 _La cueva estaba aún un poco lejos, justo detrás del inmenso castillo que se alzaba a la distancia._

― **Ya verás que tu nombre será hermoso** ―le dijo su madre acomodando su cabello tras su oreja, algo curioso de hacer pues la siguiente ola se lo desacomodaría, o eso pensó hasta que recordó que el don de su madre era controlar las olas―, **prométeme que atesorarás tu obsequio, mi pequeña…**

La pequeña sirenita asintió con un gesto de su cabeza.

 _Era la única manera en que se podía comunicar aún._

Pero pronto, cuando por fin Grandeeney, la voz de la naturaleza, le diese su nombre, su voz brotaría junto con él y entonces ella por fin sería una sirena de verdad, podría salir a curiosear a la superficie o en las partes profundas del reino de su padre sin ningún impedimento.

 _Como lo venía deseando desde hacía tanto tiempo._

― **Siete años…** ―su padre la miró con cariño―. **Por fin escucharemos el canto de nuestra hija…**

La bella mujer que ostentaba una hermosa y larga cabellera del color de la espuma del mar asintió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y, tomando la mano de su hija se sumergió de nuevo en el cálido océano.

… _Su inmenso hogar…_

 _ **.**_

 **] *** [**

 **.**

Veía de un lado al otro sin aburrirse.

La luz caía desde arriba, desde una abertura entre la piedra caliza que formaba la gruta. Cuando emergió del túnel submarino por el que entraron no pudo evitar casi gorjear de alegría al ver los brillos que salían de las piedras de colores y las caracolas que se acumulaban en el lugar, ella sabía de magia, pero aún así nunca había visto algo más mágico que eso.

Sentía que justo ahí podía crearse cualquier cosa.

 _Hasta milagros._

La niña no le dio importancia a la laguna que la rodeaba, era pequeña en comparación con el inmenso océano. En esa cueva que se encontraba sobre el nivel del mar el agua se acumulaba de manera inusual debido a la entrada submarina de agua que poseía y que según las leyendas que las demás sirenas y tritones cantaban, esa gruta había sido construida por el primer rey del mar para poder comunicarse con los espíritus naturales. Y ahora ella, a pesar de su corta edad, entendía y sentía que en esa cueva había una magia diferente a muchas otras que ella ya había sentido antes.

― **¿Pero que tenemos aquí?** ―una sirena de escamas blancas y cabello plateado con mechas color zafiro salió de debajo del agua y se sentó en la más baja de las dos piedras del centro de la laguna con un pequeño impulso de su cola, la niña sonrió al ver que sus escamas brillaron plateadas al ser golpeadas por la luz del sol―. **La más pequeña de las princesas del señor del mar** ―inclinó la cabeza al volver a ver al monarca.

― **Y con siete años** ―expuso su madre con una gran sonrisa―, **y con muchas ganas de entonar el rito que hará brotar la corriente marina del este en el cambio de estación** ―informó cerrando un ojo a la pequeña quien nadó hasta esconderse detrás de la amplia espalda de su padre.

― **Así que una pequeña princesa inquieta** ―la mujer asintió―. **Entonces será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo** ―la sirena entonó una nota que hizo a a la pequeña sirena apartarse de su padre con curiosidad, gracias a eso observó cómo un par de peces dorados entregaban una caja que fácilmente podría confundirse con los colores del arrecife.

― **Hija** ―el hombre de cabello azul oscuro y unas cuantas canas la miró con una ceja alzada―. **Es hora de que hagas tu parte, la niña asintió y con las mejillas sonrojadas de timidez y emoción se acercó a la sirena plateada.**

― **Mi pequeña** ―la sirena le acarició el cabello y ella sintió la calidez de su magia, de alguna manera supo que esa sirena que estaba frente a ella no era una normal, incluso su toque no parecía algo del todo tangible, más tarde sabría que esa señora frente a ella era solo una manifestación de un espíritu tan antiguo como su amado océano―, **tienes un espíritu dócil y tranquilizador, como deseo oírte ya cantar…** ―le sonrió y luego tomó el cofre que le habían traído los pececillos dorados―. **Aquí están las runas del Océano** ―Grandeeney cantó con el tono que el viento tiene al acariciar la superficie del mar, mientras abría el objeto y sacaba una a una varias piedras de colores con un símbolo diferente en cada una―. _**Escoge las cálidas o escoge las frías, escoge las pesadas o las ligeras, mira…**_ ―señaló a las cientos de piedras que la sirena plateada había colocado en la piedra enorme y más alta junto a la que ella estaba sentada _―._ _ **Mas si de una clase escoges, escógelas todas, y atesora el don y el nombre que según ellas te corresponda. Es un regalo, es una ofrenda, son los antiguos que en ti se manifiestan**_ ―al terminar el cántico las piedras brillaron del mismo tono plateado que las escamas y los ojos de la arcana.

La pequeña extendió la mano.

Su madre ya le había hablado muchas veces el ritual, era su historia preferida cuando sus ojos ya rogaban por cerrarse, y por eso, sin mayores explicaciones la niña observó y tocó las piedras una a una y sin darse cuenta escogió la primera, y la segunda, y las siguientes.

― **Frías…** ―apuntó Grandeeney al tocar las piedras cuando la niña hubo terminado―. **Una elección inusual. Los seres vivos suelen ocultarse y alejarse del frío, no cualquiera puede lidiar con él.**

― **¿Eso es malo?** ―preguntó el padre intentando no sonar tan preocupado como se sentía.

― **Eso solo significa que su hija tiene un corazón tenaz a pesar de su docilidad aparente, yo diría, que aplicado de la manera correcta es una gran virtud** ―peinó el cabello de la pequeña antes de mirar de nuevo las piedras.

― **Grandeeney Sama** ―la sirena de cabellera blanca habló―. **¿Qué dicen las runas?**

― **Las runas cantan** _ **Kothbiro**_ ―su mano se alzó hacia la luz que se filtraba y se formó una esfera luminosa―, **la lluvia venidera…** ―asintió a la nada antes de continuar― **_Juvia_ ** ―le habló a la pequeña y esta separó los ojos de la esfera para observar la mirada bondadosa que la veía― _._ **Ese es tu nombre, y con él, aquí está tu don…** ―la esfera de luz dejó la mano de Grandeeney y se aposentó en la frente de la niña.

― **Juvia…** ―susurró la pequeña antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos.

 _…Y cuando la niña los abrió de nuevo, ya no estaba en la cueva…_

 _ **.**_

 **] *** [**

 **.**

 _E_ l salón estaba demasiado lleno para su gusto.

El pequeño príncipe de cabellera azabache frunció el ceño y se bajó de la silla excesivamente ornamentada de un brinco ahogando una exclamación de fastidio al tocar el fino mármol del suelo. Odiaba esas sillas en las que no podía siquiera tocar el piso con sus piececillos infantiles. No le gustaba ser un niño, él quería ir y proteger el reino, pero sus padres insistían en decirle que él apenas era un bebé.

Y él no lo era, por más que sus padres se lo repitieran todo el tiempo, aunque lo aguantaba cuando venía de su mamá junto con un abrazo y un beso, pero cuando venía de su papá y su sonrisa burlona se formaba un lío en el palacio que solo acababa cuando el Rey Silver aceptaba un combate en el campo de prácticas con la impronta de que si Gray ganaba le dejaría de llamar de tal manera, esa era una de las pocas maneras en las que el pequeño príncipe conseguía tiempo de su siempre ocupado padre.

 _No que admitiese tal razón para los combates._

― **¿A dónde piensa mi bebé que va?** ―la voz de su padre le trajo a la memoria el último combate que perdió justo unas horas antes de que iniciase la fiesta de su décimo cumpleaños y no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos enojado.

― **No te importa, viejo** ―le contestó de mala manera y para su disgusto su padre le sonrió divertido.

― **Claro que me importa, Gray** ―se acercó a él y le desacomodó el cabello mientras reía, Gray escuchó el repiqueteó del dije de la cadena del sello real que su padre siempre portaba contra el peto de armadura formal que el Rey usaba en tales eventos del festejo―. **Si el homenajeado de la fiesta deja el asiento de honor justo antes de que le cantemos cumpleaños, el rey debe de hacer algo** ―su padre se acuclilló junto a él, le acomodó la capa azul que acentuaba la blancura del ropaje del príncipe y le dio un golpecito en la frente―, **y además tu madre se pondrá a llorar si te vuelves a escapar como has estado haciendo todos estos días.**

― **Yo no me escapo** ―se defendió de la acusación―, **y tampoco… tampoco quiero hacer llorar a mamá…** ―bajó la mirada y Silver volvió a desacomodarle el cabello.

― **Sé que no, pero no salir sin la escolta real es peligroso y eso es lo que has hecho últimamente. ¿Por qué lo haces? Nunca antes lo habías hecho. Si lo sigues haciendo tendremos que impedirte salir siquiera del palacio, ¿quieres que suceda eso?**

― **Yo… no…**

― **Si no quieres decírmelo a mí** ―Silver sonrió con tristeza, con cada año que pasaba parecía que el tiempo que pasaba con su familia disminuía―, **lo entiendo…**

Gray odió esa sonrisa.

― **Yo, papá… eso es porque…** ―el pequeño príncipe miró cohibido hacia una de las altas paredes de piedra iluminadas con lácrimas doradas, tal vez su padre casi no confiaba en él, pero él sabía muy bien que Silver vivía preocupado por todos en el reino―, **si voy acompañado… ella no…**

― **Su majestad** ―el general de la guardia se acercó presuroso al rey interrumpiendo la confesión del pequeño―, **tenemos noticias sobre la incursión en el mar del norte, las tropas de reconocimiento no…**

― **Vamos a la sala de reuniones, General Vastia** ―Gray supo que su padre lo señaló con la mirada, nunca hablaban frente a él sobre los asuntos del reino, y mucho menos cuando tenían que ver sobre las fuerzas rebeldes de Deliora―. **Gray, ve a tu puesto, tu madre está por venir con tu sorpresa** ―Silver le desacomodó de nuevo el cabello y se levantó para desaparecer por uno de los corredores más custodiados del palacio por llevar a la zona en que el trono había sido aposentado.

Gray frunció el ceño.

El pequeño no supo que le dolió más, si ver a su padre irse en ese momento o el que la confesión que estaba por hacerle hubiese sido tan fácilmente desechada.

 _«Mejor así…»_ Se dijo así mismo.

 _Así no traicionaría el secreto de ella._

Un rato más tarde, mientras todos se reunían frente a él y el enorme pastel de cumpleaños, Gray repasó las caras de todos los presentes, sus amigos estaban ahí, Natsu y Happy, e incluso sus amigos lejanos, el príncipe Jellal y Lady Erza del reino Altair habían venido junto a la rubia heredera del reino Heartfilia, dos de los reinos amigos del Reino Thilorier, el reino de su padre.

Y entonces Gray lo supo, justo en el momento en que su madre le sonrió llena de cariño mientras que él se inclinaba a apagar las velas de su pastel.

Su padre no estaba ahí.

 _…Y eso era lo que más le dolía…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por sacar un momentito para coment** _ **ar**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Kothbiro** : Palabra de la lengua Luo que significa _"Lluvia venidera"_. Para la zona Keniata la caída de la lluvia es una de las más grandes bendiciones pues es una rara eventualidad, hay una canción para instruir a los niños en el que hacer si llueve pues no muchos niños han visto llover.

 **Reino Thilorier:** En honor al apellido del científico que descubrió el hielo seco. Este hielo alcanza una de las más bajas temperaturas, -78°C

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso :**

La misión Fairy Tail x Fairy Tale continua.

Esto, obviamente, está inspirado en "La Sirenita" pero al igual que lo hice con el Gale y "La Bella y la Bestia" (La Belle Et La Mort) también tiene muchos fluffmadas mías. xDDDD Por cierto, Juvia y Gray tienen la misma edad, solo que entre el "Bautizo" de Juvia y el cumple de Gray han pasado tres años. Y sí, Jellal y Erza están ahí… 7x7)r ¿Qué esperaban de Sabastu? Ellos son tres años mayores que Gray y pertenecen al Reino de Altair.

Como me es imposible quitarle el –Sama a Juvia cuando le habla a Gray a pesar de que el titulo está en francés (para que calce con mi misión de Fairy Tail x Fairy Tales), me tomaré esa libertad literaria aquí. YOLO. 7w7)r

Y… creo que nada más…

xDD

Y de nuevo…

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Banana Sama! QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer y comentar**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Los Dos Recuerdos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Acá el segundo cap, este fic tiene saltos de tiempos, y recuerdos que surgen, así que suerte con eso. **:x**

 **xD**

Espero que lo disfruten. **NwN/**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia de fluff y miel es mía.

 **Disclaimer II** : Inspirada muy ligeramente en _"Den lille Havfrue"_ mejor conocida como _"La Sirenita"._

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura :**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] I I [**

 **.**

 **La Petite Sirène**

 **.**

― **Los Dos Recuerdos―**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Fue a los quince años que pasó lo que ahora recordaba.

 _Era verdad eso de que la vida pasaba frente a tus ojos cuando está a punto de acabarse._

Gray lo entendía ahora, mientras la sangre brotaba de su frente.

Deseó tanto escucharla una vez más que no midió sus actos, deseó tanto ser tan imbatible como lo pensó una vez, pero ahora los deseos no importaban, no cuando la espada se acercaba de nuevo a él, y mucho menos cuando la espada atravesó la carne que encontró en el camino a su corazón.

La lluvia poderosa se convirtió en tormenta en ese momento.

… _El recuerdo seguía en su mente cuando su garganta se desgarró en un grito…_

 ** _._**

 **] *** [**

 **.**

Estaba en el patio de entrenamiento, su oponente era Lady Belserion, o mejor dicho, Erza Scarlet, ella había renunciado a su título y apellido para cumplir su meta de ser la mano derecha militar del futuro rey de Altair cuando este subiese al trono, ella llevaba dos días en el palacio y desde que desembarcó no había hecho nada más que entrenar sin descanso con o sin compañero de batallas.

 _Aunque parecía combatir siempre contra algo._

― **¡Ay!** ―Gray se quejó al sentir el golpe en su antebrazo, pero ese quejido murió ahogado por otro mayor cuando la espada de madera de ella se estrelló con fuerza contra la parte trasera de sus rodillas, haciéndolo caer de manera vergonzosa de trasero al piso.

― **Gray, concéntrate en la batalla** ―le regañó la general del ejército de su reino, y su maestra de combate, Ur Milkovich―. **Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te han hecho caer con movimientos simples.**

― **¡Tsk!** ―el chico se levantó de mala gana del suelo y ahogó un quejido por el dolor de sus piernas al estirarse y el brazo al levantar la espada―. **Ya podrías ser menos violenta, Erza** ―le reclamó fastidiado, no era justo que ella se desquitara con él lo que sea que le estuviese fastidiando.

― **En un combate real el oponente no será blando y el dolor que te infrinjan no será medido, a menos que quieran capturarte o torturarte** ―le respondió la mujer pelirroja, el peto de armadura grabado con el escudo de armas del Reino Altair que solía usar arriba de la falda azul y sobre una simple camisa negra reflejó los rayos del sol contra su cara y Gray frunció el ceño

― **Erza tiene razón, Gray** ―le habló sin la formalidad con la que casi todos los demás en el palacio le trataban―. **Un enemigo se aprovechará de todas tus debilidades, brechas, dudas y miedos, utilizará cualquier cosa en tu contra y por eso debes de tener cuidado y no andar vagando fuera del palacio solo cuando crees que nadie se da cuenta** ―Gray tragó grueso cuando ella le miró con ojos fríos―. **Y si vas a hacerlo, no crees patrones al menos** ―le cerró el ojo―, **es fácil saber que noches sales.**

 _Por supuesto que lo era, él solo salía durante la luna llena._

Desde niño lo había hecho, desde la primera vez que descubrió la puerta secreta debajo de la habitación de Natsu y que guiaba por corredores subterráneos hasta las afueras, hasta un remanso de playa oculta entre árboles y malezas, y de ahí fue guiado por una dulce voz a una gruta solo accesible gracias al inusual movimiento de la marea que traía consigo la luna llena.

 _O al menos para los que eran como él._

Estaba seguro que ella, la sirena, accedía por otro medio, nunca pudo averiguar el cómo, y menos en ese momento que llevaba meses sin saber de ella.

 _Menos ahora que llevaba años sin verla, o más exactamente, sin escucharla._

― **Gray** ―escuchó a su maestra llamar su atención y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en la cabeza― **¡Gray Fullbuster, no me hagas avergonzarme de tenerte como alumno!**

― **¡Tsk! Lo siento…** ―murmuró con un mohín y vio a Erza negar con una sonrisa.

― **No me extraña que Lyon presente mayores mejoras que tú** ―expuso la general y Gray frunció más el ceño, no le gustaba que lo comparasen con él, además de que era un año mayor e hijo de del antiguo general del ejército, su aprendizaje en armas era un trabajo de veinticuatro horas, a diferencia de él que debía dividir su tiempo entre materias de política y tonterías cortesanas, estaba seguro que en menos de un año él sería un oponente imbatible con la espada―. **Y ni hablar de Erza** ―continuó Ur su regaño.

― **Erza es dos años mayor** ―apuntó fastidiado.

― **Y a tu edad ya era capitana de una tropa de primera línea del reino de Altair y pronto** ―Ur se acercó a ella con orgullo y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica―, **la mano derecha militar del futuro Rey** **de Altair** ―le apretó el hombro con cariño―, **sé que… no es exactamente lo que deseabas, pero** ―la mirada de Erza se enturbió por un momento pero negó.

― **Cuidar al Reino y proteger al futuro Rey es lo que siempre deseé** ―Gray pudo ver que la sonrisa era fingida.

― **Y así será, el examen de reclutamiento no será problema para ti, querida** ―volvió a palmearle el hombro―. **Mi deseo es que no necesitemos pelear ninguna guerra y poder vivir en paz** ―algo que se le hacía una utopía dado los últimos reportes traídos por los espías en alta mar sobre los avances de los rebeldes de Deliora―, **pero si los reinos deben unirse para acabar con algún enemigo en común, será un honor saber que cuento con personas como tú de mi lado.**

― **Querrás decir más mujeres aliadas,** _ **Mi**_ _ **Señora**_ **…** ―el antiguo general Vastia y ahora consultor del Rey interrumpió―, **si su hermosa e inocente hija viviese** ―apuntó indolente y Gray apretó la espada en su mano, esa era una herida que nunca sanaría en el corazón de su maestra, ese hombre le vivía recordando su _error_ porque tenía celos de que su hijo respetase más a Ur que a él, justo la mujer que le arrebató el puesto de general― **estoy seguro que habría escogido este camino de hombres también, al igual que usted, en lugar de su puesto como dama noble y…**

― **¿Algún problema con eso,** _ **señor**_ **?** ―lo cortó Erza con temple noble―. **Recuerdo como alabó a mi madre, la duquesa Belserion, cuando vino, le dijo que admiraba el valor de su hija al dejar todo para proteger el reino, pero ahora suena como si hacer eso fuese una vergüenza o como si una dama no pudiese con la tarea. ¿Era verdad o cambia el discurso a su conveniencia?** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y lo escrutó con la mirada―. **Hipócritas, le dicen en Altair a las personas que hacen eso.**

― **P-por supuesto que no, mi lady** ―ella ya no lo era, pero el apellido de su madre tenía suficiente poder como para ser respetada aún sin portarlo―, **nuestro reino habría sido bendecido si la hija de la general no hubiese muerto durante…**

― **Retírese** ―ordenó Gray al saber que era lo que estaba por decir―, **está interrumpiendo mi lección.**

― **Pero, vine a avisar que Su Majestad mandó a llamar a la general para discutir unos asuntos de…**

― **Mi maestra irá cuando termine esta lección, yo me disculparé con mi padre, pero no podemos ser desatentos con nuestra invitada** ―señaló a Erza―, **ella también está aprendiendo hoy** ―Erza asintió y el hombre solo bajó la cabeza.

― **Como ordene, mi señor. Me retiro** ―la ceremonia de su retirada con todo y pierna renca fastidió a Gray pero decidió dejarlo pasar. El antiguo general había sido lastimado mientras lideraba una operación en contra de los rebeldes del mar del sur hacia tres años y gracias a su sacrificio todo un pelotón se había salvado de ser aniquilados por una emboscada y habían regresado sanos y salvos a casa con sus familias.

 _Aunque poco quedaba ahora de ese hombre honorable._

― **Vaya, debo de estar volviéndome vieja si ahora ustedes dos me tienen que defender** ―sonrió sin problema, para ella eso no significaba vergüenza alguna, al contrario, esos niños que habían crecido bajo su cuidado alivianaban un poco el dolor crónico en su corazón.

― **Yo no defendí a nadie** ―negó Gray de inmediato―, **solo quiero poder ganarle a Erza antes de que acabe la hora de práct…**

― **Majestad, General, mi señora…** ―un criado se inclinó ante ellos desde la puerta que daba al interior del palacio―, **es mi tarea anunciarles que su Alteza Real el princ…**

― **¡Erza!** ―la voz que salió detrás del criado hizo a la mencionada apretar con fuerza la espada de madera, la capa azul de viaje que aún portaba y le seguía como una estela mientras caminaba lleno de preocupación hacia ella la hizo morderse el interior de la mejilla― **¿¡Por qué demonios te fuiste así!?**

―… **cipe Jellal Fernandes el Reino de Altair ha venido de visita** ―terminó el criado como si no hubiese sido interrumpido para luego hacer otra reverencia y alejarse.

― **Vine a entrenar con la General Milkovich, los exámenes de…** ―intentó explicarse pero Jellal se había puesto frente ella y en un visto y no visto, la rodeó con sus brazos como si se le fuese la vida en ello, y no que fuese la primera vez que la abrazaba. Claro que no. Pero aún así el repentino acto la dejó paralizada, el sentir sus dedos enredarse en su cabello se sentía tan bien que era cruel pensar que tal ya jamás podría volver a sentir eso― **¿Qu-qué haces?** ―balbuceó apenada cuando el depositó un beso en su mejilla.

 _Ese tampoco era su primer beso_

Gray alzó una ceja y Ur sonrió divertida porque al final pasaría lo que sabía que pasaría.

― **Tu madre me dijo que no volverías…** ―susurró el contra su sien.

― **¿Qu-qué… mi ma-madre?** _―¿Para qué preguntaba?_ Ella conocía mejor que nadie a su madre, eso sonaba a algo que diría ella.

― **Cuando le fui a preguntar el por qué te habías ido tan repentinamente y sin despedirte siquiera me dijo que abandonarías el ejército y al reino. Tuve que venir a comprobarlo aunque no podía creerlo…** ―además no era lo único que le había dicho la duquesa Belserion, la manera en que lo amenazó sobre no lastimar a su hija de nuevo si ella decidía volver no fue nada sutil, y más que esa amenaza lo que lo tenía preocupada era la parte en que la había lastimado― **¿Por qué lo hiciste?** ―se separó de ella y sus ojos miel la observaron preocupados.

Erza se sacudió sus sentimientos.

― **Ya te lo dije…** ―respiró hondo y se soltó por completo de los brazos del príncipe ―su príncipe―. **Los exámenes de…**

― **Lo de la prometida no era cierto….** ―la interrumpió él con el rostro rojo, casi tan rojo como su tatuaje que lo marcaba como el heredero―, **lo dije para que el consejo dejase de fastidiar con lo de buscarme una prometida el día de mi cumpleaños dieciocho** ―confesó y su mano intentó alcanzarla pero ella dio un paso atrás.

― **Pronto no será una mentira** ―Erza negó repetidas veces, la espada de madera cayó al piso y el sonido contra la gravilla compresa sonó casi tan secó como el tono de ella―, **es tu deber como príncipe el…**

― **No me casaré con nadie que no seas tú**. **Mamá siempre me lo dijo, soy Jellal antes que príncipe heredero** ―la seriedad de su voz pegó a la valiente guerrera en el suelo―. **Lo discutí con mi padre antes de venir, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.**

― **E-eso…** ―Erza parpadeó incrédula―, **yo soy solo…**

― **La mujer que amo, eso eres y es lo que importa…** ―Jellal dio un paso hacia ella y al ver que ella no retrocedió dio dos más hasta quedar cara a cara―, **eso ya lo sabías**. **Sabes que no te mentí cuando te lo dije esa vez. Nadie mejor que tú para saber si miento o no** ―le sonrió y Erza no pudo más que asentir, desde niños habían estado juntos y se conocían mejor que nadie.

― **Pero, el reino necesita…**

― **Tu madre sigue siendo una Belserion, dudo que alguien en el Consejo diga algo en contra de la hija del único enlace directo con el Reino de Dragnoff luego de todo lo que han sufrido por lograr lo que la duquesa Irene ha logrado gracias a sus negociaciones y el peso de su apellido en ese reino** ―sonrió de medio lado, él no se había tragado horas y horas de charlas y estudios obligatorios y auto didactas sobre política y comercio exterior para no saber ahora cómo manejar y manipular los "peros" que pondrían los ancianos.

― **Yo…** ―Erza se mordió un labio, cuando por erro escuchó hablar a Jellal con el consejo y asegurarles que la prometida ya estaba elegida solo había podido pensar en irse para tratar de superarlo y volver lista para apoyarle, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

― **Esto es ridículo** ―la voz de Gray los interrumpió y ellos por fin recordaron que no estaban solos―, **si van a venir al reino de mi padre para dar estos espectáculos…** ―un puño en su cabeza lo silencio.

― **Gray, no juzgues a la gente enamorada** ―le regañó Ur divertida avergonzando a los jóvenes.

― **¡Tsk!**

― **Entenderás lo que es querer a alguien y asustarse cuando de pronto no lo esté algún día…** ―Gray se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no se admitiría a él mismo que ya sabía lo que se sentía eso, su amiga de la gruta se había convertido en alguien muy importante y ahora ya no estaba más, sin importar que de ella solo conociese su voz, esa sirena le conocía a él mejor que nadie.

― **Como sea** ―se desacomodó el cabello―, **al menos que Erza acepte un reto para pagar por estos días, por culpa de él** ―señaló a Jellal―, **Erza ha estado golpeándome sin misericordia. ¡Ja!** ―sonrió malicioso―. **Sabía que no era solo por enseñarme sobre** _ **intenciones enemigas,**_ **todo era sobre Jellal, tonterías y los celos que tenía de que…**

― **En guardia** ―para sorpresa de todos quién elevó la espada de madera fue el príncipe Jellal―. **Pagaré por lo que causé, pero no permitiré que digas que lo de Erza eran tonterías o eran simples celos, ella no…**

― **Entonces…** ―Gray adelantó un paso e impactó su espada de madera contra la de Jellal, el azulado recibió el golpe con gracia y dio dos pasos adelante esgrimiendo con ambas manos la espada y atacó directo al centro del cuerpo del joven, Gray dio un paso atrás tambaleante y enseguida recibió un golpe en el antebrazo, sin soltar su espada se quejó y elevó su pierna para golpear el costado de Jellal, pero este lo bloqueó con una mano y alzó su espada para golpearlo en el hombro, mas en ese momento ambos recibieron un par de golpes en la cabeza y las espadas cayeron de sus manos.

― **¡Basta!** ―la voz de Erza sonaba apenada―. **Esto es ridículo, Gray, deberías de estar en tu otra clase, y tú, Jellal** ―se sonrojó pero su ceño se frunció―, **deberías de estar en un lugar muy diferente a dos días de aquí. Ahora en marcha los dos…** ―ordenó y los jóvenes asintieron.

Ur rompió a reír.

― **Me alegra que seamos aliados del reino Altair, la futura mano derecha militar del Rey es obedecida sin rechiste por los futuros gobernantes de dos de los reinos más importantes del continente** ―la azabache los dejó en el área de entrenamiento mientras continuaba riéndose.

 _Los niños crecían, pero aún sanaban su corazón._

― **¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN!** ―la voz jovial los hizo sonreír a todos―. **Hace tiempo no nos reuníamos todos, ¡ahora si estoy encendido! Pero antes vamos a comer, huelo a jamón en el comedor…**

Los tres jóvenes rompieron a reír al escuchar al pelirosa.

Esa misma noche Erza y Jellal partieron en el barco oficial del príncipe después de un par de combates entre ellos que fueron inevitables desde el momento en que Natsu los encontró en el patio de entrenamiento.

 _Esa noche también fue luna llena y él salió._

Ese día él volvió a encontrarla en la gruta.

… _Y Juvia volvió a cantar para él…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por sacar un momentito para comentar**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Chan… el Jerza de este cap creo que será el más grande que habrá en el fic. xD Jellal puede parecer un poco OOC pero está inspirado en su época de niñez, cuando era honesto con lo que sentía y decía y no tenía ningún pero para expresar su interior. Es decir, lo he puesto como la persona que hubiese sido si no hubiese sido manipulado y cargase con la culpa que carga en el canon. Alguien directo, valiente, y sin miedo a exponer su corazón, especialmente si ese alguien es Erza. :x

Lo que pasó ese día es importante para el fic por varios motivos, este fic salta entre recuerdos y años, no me maten por eso. xD El próximo cap se centrará en Juvia. :x

Gracias mil por el apoyo.

NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Banana Sama *Hearts***

 **KAeDe HiMe**

 **Nymus**

 **MinSul 6011**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Lymar Vastia** : ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste la idea y ojalá te siga gustando, sin duda "La Sirenita" le va perfecto al Gruvia NwN Muchísimas gracias por leer. Saludos. NwN

 **Anuko50** : Es que era inevitable hacer Gruvia con ese cuento. U-U Me alegra por fin haberme aventurado con ellos. xD Como te dije en otro rr me super mega alegra que iniciases a escribir, es posible que el domingo te lea ya que tengo más tiempo libre. :D Sin duda con esto de la escritura y publicación on line vienen las presiones de más actus, más caps, más de X o menos de Y cosa, pero aprendes a lidiar con eso, peor es que te digan que no quieren saber más de tu trabajo QwQ xD Así que sos tranquila, escribe como te plazca, porque si no sos feliz haciéndolo, no vale la pena. NwN Un besazo enorme y un gracias de corazón hasta España.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer y comentar**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Las Dos Decisiones

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Antes de empezar el cap debo advertir que la manera en que Juvia hablará en este cap es un tanto distinta a la usual. Hay una razón importante para ello. Así que no me maten :TeVeoATiBananaSama: **Dx** De verdad hay una razón.

¡Que lo disfruten!

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia de fluff y miel es mía.

 **Disclaimer II** : Inspirada muy ligeramente en _"Den lille Havfrue"_ mejor conocida como _"La Sirenita"._

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura :**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] III [**

 **.**

 **La Petite Sirène**

 **.**

― **Las Dos Decisiones―**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Sus manos se ahuecaron creando un pozo con agua en ellas.

Las pequeñas _sereias_ de largas hebras oscuras jugaron en sus palmas removiendo sus hermosas alas translucidas para luego volver a lanzarse al agua de la laguna de la cueva.

Ellas siempre la acompañaron en sus primeros cantos, era de esperarse que la acompañasen también en ese canto final.

La sirena las observó jugar un rato más, para cuando las pequeñas la obsequiaron con un cantico, Juvia se sentó en la roca central de la cueva que marcó tantos momentos en su vida y comenzó el ritual.

… _Ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente…_

 ** _._**

 **] *** [**

 **.**

Su nombre no había sido la dicha que pensó sería.

La pequeña Juvia no sé cansaba de admirar las hermosas runas protectoras en los arrecifes que creaba su hermana Levy, o la corriente marina de la que su hermana Aquario, junto con otras sirenas, se dedicaban a guiar, y mucho más, siempre miraba extasiada como su madre creaba olas en la siempre cambiante superficie del océano, eran dones hermosos que maravillaban a la vista.

 _¿Pero el suyo?_

El suyo volvía el cielo gris y oscurecía el mar, embravecía al océano y quitaba la diversión a los pájaros que sobrevolaban el vasto manto de agua. Su don parecía entristecer su mundo y aunque sus padres le contaran una y otra vez las maravillas que la llamada _"lluvia"_ prodigaba a los seres vivos, ella no se sentía feliz con él y más de una vez preguntó a sus progenitores si tal don y su nombre podrían devolverse o podrían ser intercambiados por otros.

Y siempre le respondían lo mismo.

 _Que no era posible._

El don y el nombre eran parte de ella misma, y por tanto no había manera de quitar uno sin afectar lo demás, tal vez habría sido más tolerable la pena si pudiese tener control sobre él, como si lo tenían el resto de su familia y amistades, pero no era así tampoco, si ella cantaba la lluvia comenzaba a desatarse, si ella reía, las blancas nubes se volvían grises, si estaba triste, pronto el cielo se encapotaba y gruesas gotas rompían contra la superficie del mar y si se enojaba las tormentas en alta mar parecían incontrolables.

Era incontrolable e impredecible.

 _Odiaba su nombre._

A los ocho años sus padres le prohibieron cantar tanto como ella quisiese hacerlo, la lluvia era una bendición, pero el exceso era problemático para el balance del mundo, las tormentas que a veces creaba enfurecían tanto al océano que en más de una ocasión algunos de sus amigos salían lastimados y la corriente marítima que costaba tanto mantener en equilibrio corría peligro en los días en que ella estaba triste o se enfurecía con su don.

 _Quería olvidar su nombre._

Un regalo que se había convertido en un peso difícil de cargar para una pequeña sirena.

― **Juvia…** ―su madre se acercó a ella con su nado grácil, la sonrisa en sus labios cambió a un gesto comprensivo cuando estuvo frente a ella―. **Nadie quiso culparte realmente de lo sucedido en la mañana.**

― **Fue mi culpa…** ―dijo con un puchero en los labios, el cielo teñido de gris le indicaba a la sirena mayor la tristeza creciente en la pequeña sirena―. **Canté y la lluvia desbalanceó la corriente del este…**

― **Todos estabamos cantando, querida** ―su madre acarició su rostro con gentileza.

― **Pero solo yo no sé controlar mi don.**

― **No eres la única que ha pasado por eso** ―la niña no respondió y su madre supo que la pequeña estaba intentando controlar sus emociones para no causar otro disturbio en el ciclo, siempre le dolía ver como sus diminutos hombros trataban de cargar con el peso de un don tan enorme― **Juvia…** ―la niña frunció el ceño, algo que últimamente hacia cada que escuchaba su nombre y que preocupaba a ambos padres, el que alguien rechazase su esencia podría desembocar en una incapacidad completa de controlar su poder, algo que solo desataría una horrible tragedia para ellos.

 _Ya había sucedido una vez en su familia._

― **Juvia** ―continuó―, **te contaré un secreto…** ―susurró con preocupación, no era algo que debiese contarle a una niña pero era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

― **¿Un secreto?** ―sus ojos infantiles e inocentes se llenaron de un brillo que hacía bastante su madre no veía en ellos y por ello decidió contarle lo que no debía ser contado.

 _Debía protegerla._

Si su poder la controlaba a ella la llevaría a la locura, y las leyes que regían en el equilibrio exigirían su sacrificio por parte del Rey.

Su mismo padre.

 _No podía dejar que tal cosa pasase de nuevo._

― **¿Recuerdas la cueva en donde recibiste tu don?** ―la pequeña sirena asintió―. **Hay una leyenda que dice que si una sirena canta en el medio del santuario de los espíritus del océano durante ciento y una lunas llenas, su don… será devuelto a los espíritus…**

― **¿Perderé mi don?**

― **Así es.**

― **Pero Padre y tú siempre me han dicho…**

― **Que es imposible, lo sé** ―la sirena abrazó a la pequeña y besó su frente con ternura―. **No muchos saben de eso, devolver el don de nacimiento es visto como una afrenta ante los grandes espíritus** ―su cola se meneó con fuerza y con ese impulso nadó junto con su hija hasta la superficie―. **Esto no debe ser escuchado por el océano** ―le dijo una vez rompieron la capa superficial del manto acuífero―. **Escúchame bien, Juvia. No puedes controlar tu don porque es inconmensurable, es demasiado poder para poder controlar por una niña de nueve años como tú y temo por eso. Ni yo ni tu padre queremos perderte…** ―sin duda el vivir eso de nuevo sería devastador para ambos y por tanto estaba actuando como lo hacía―, **es por eso que he decidido confesarte esto.**

― **Pero si pierdo mi don los demás…**

― **Eres muy inteligente para tu edad** ―sonrió su madre, tal vez debido a toda esa responsabilidad que la habían hecho cargar desde pequeña, su niña a veces se comportaba como una sirena adulta―. **Si pierdes tu don sería peligroso también, sin duda. Los habitantes del reino se asustarían al ver a una sirena de tu edad incapaz de entonar un cantico por no tener un nombre** ―la dama acarició el cabello de la pequeña cuando una ola cayó sobre las dos― **Es por eso que no cantarás las ciento y una lunas llenas en esa cueva, solo cantarás la mitad, de esa manera solo disminuiremos las capacidades de tu don. Juvia…** **Yo tampoco quiero que pierdas tu hermoso nombre** ―su madre le acarició su mejilla y la caricia; como siempre suceedía, le levantó el ánimo.

 _Quería olvidar su nombre pero jamás querría poner triste a su madre._

― **Iniciaremos el ritual la próxima luna llena, en tres ciclos ¿estás de acuerdo, mi pequeña Juvia?**

― **¿Estarás conmigo, madre?** ―le miró con algo de miedo.

― **No puedo entrar a la cueva mientras se lleva a cabo el ritual, mas te esperaré en el arrecife todas las noches. Eres mi pequeña valiente, Juvia. Sé que podrás, sé que llegarás a controlar tu don y amarás tu nombre.**

La pequeña sirena asintió con una sonrisa no muy confiada.

… _¿De verdad podría llegar a amar su nombre?..._

 ** _._**

 **] *** [**

 **.**

La primer luna llena había llegado y luego de esa, cuatro más hasta esa noche.

 _La noche en que lo conoció._

Juvia estaba concentrada en su canto, la luna llena se colaba por una alta abertura y se concentraba en un delgado rayo sobre la runa que representaba su nombre y su don. Aunque al principio sintió miedo con el ritual, pronto lo perdió al tener libertad total en la cueva santuario para entonar todos los canticos que tenía que refrenar cuando estaba fuera de allí.

 _Ahí su voz y su don eran libres._

Las pequeñas _sereias_ , seres diminutos muy similares a las sirenas, pero además de tener pequeñas alas, son espirituales en entidad, se reunían a su alrededor mientras su voz hacia que las piedras que decoraban el lugar brillasen según la entonación e inflexión, Juvia las escuchaba acompañarla en su canto con su inusual voz, tan fina que era apenas audible y se asemejaba al sonido agudo del choque de dos piedras bajo el agua.

 _Y era hermoso y relajante._

Tal vez por ello no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

― **¿Quién eres tú?** ―la voz demandó en medio de la oscuridad que el ligero brillo de las piedras de adorno no podían combatir.

Juvia calló de inmediato.

 _Se suponía que a la cueva nadie podía ingresar en medio del ritual._

― **¿Por qué has dejado de cantar?** ―su voz era infantil pero tenía la misma autoridad con la que su padre hablaba en ocasiones―. **¿Sigues aquí?** ―el niño entrecerró la mirada pero la casi inexistente luz apenas y le permitió ver una pequeña figura sentada en una roca en medio de lo que parecía una laguna―. **Responde.**

Juvia se quedó quieta en su lugar.

Su visión enriquecida por el delgado rayo de luz de luna le permitió observar mejor al intruso, la sirena se asombró al darse cuenta que era un humano quien había irrumpido en el santuario sagrado.

 _¿Cómo pudo lograr algo así?_

― **Si no respondes llamaré a los guardias del castillo para que te lleven** ―mintió, si los llamaba él era quien saldría realmente perjudicado.

Juvia siguió inmóvil.

Entender el lenguaje humano era una cosa simple para la sabiduría de las sirenas, sin embargo la amenaza que había lanzado el niño no era simple, su padre ya le había dicho que los humanos no debían saber de su existencia o su reino volvería a correr peligro debido a su maldad y violencia intrínseca.

― **Está bien, está bien** ―el chico se desacomodó el cabello incomodo―. **Mentí sobre los guardias** ―confesó avergonzado―. **Yo me escapé de mi casa ¿Tú también te escapaste?**

Silencio.

Frustrado, el niño quien generalmente era la parte taciturno en hablar durante una conversación se llevó las manos a la cadera y zapateó el suelo.

― **¿Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre? Sabes que estás hablando con el prínc…**

Un chapuzón en el agua interrumpió su magnánima presentación.

… _La cueva se quedó sin el cántico que lo había guiado a ella…_

 ** _._**

 **] *** [**

 **.**

Para la sétima luna llena ya se había acostumbrado.

El niño generalmente llegaba antes que ella y se quedaba hasta que ella se iba.

 _De alguna manera se alegraba de su presencia allí._

Por supuesto que su madre ni su padre sabían nada de eso, Juvia temía que por esa situación, desistiesen del ritual y ella no pudiese obtener allí afuera la libertad que obtenía dentro de la cueva, quería ser capaz de cantar y vivir libremente bajo y sobre su amado océano y la única solución era completar la mitad del ritual, no podía arriesgarse a perder esa chance debido al joven niño ―príncipe, según se presentaba majestuoso todas las noches― que le escuchaba en silencio cada luna llena.

 _O al menos la mayor parte lo hacía en silencio._

De vez en cuando el príncipe Gray, como aprendió su nombre la luna llena anterior, le contaba sobre sus problemas, al parecer, al igual que él de ella, su padre siempre estaba ocupado y no le prestaba atención, pero además; algo que frustraba al joven príncipe era que un tal Lyon era mejor que él en la lucha de espadas y que una tal Erza fuese mejor que ellos dos juntos y un tal Natsu al que Juvia no estaba segura si quería como amigo o aborrecía como rival.

 _Más de una vez ella había reído al escucharlo._

Cuando eso sucedía el chico inflaba las mejillas, se arrecostaba a una de las paredes y descendía hasta la arena enfurruñado, Juvia sentía pena por su acción y en más de una ocasión pensó en disculparse; empero, su miedo a las advertencias de su padre sobre los humanos le ganaba.

 _Y entonces no le hablaba._

Era entonces, que podían suceder dos situaciones:

 _La primera era, que el ofendido príncipe se retirase de la cueva sin terminar de escuchar su cantico._

 _La segunda era, que el siempre curioso príncipe le preguntase ―demandase― repentinamente su nombre._

Ambas situaciones acababan de la misma manera, con la cueva silenciosa.

… _Ella no le daría ese nombre que quería olvidar a nadie…_

 ** _._**

 **] *** [**

 **.**

El sonido era apenas camuflado por la densidad del agua.

El Rey observaba con pena como los dos barcos intercambiaban ataques que fracturaban la estructura de los mismos, con el paso de sus centenares de años habían visto a los seres de la superficie llamados humanos batallar de manera encarnizada sobre sus territorios, siempre habían muchas víctimas que luego se hundían en sus dominios con expresiones llenas de odio, tristeza y horror, y aunque no los entendían sin duda se apenaban de tal hecho.

 _Esa nueva batalla no era tan diferente a las otras._

― **Una vez más prefieren la violencia al diálogo** ―dijo el Rey a su consejera y esta asintió.

― **¿Intervendrá esta vez, su Majestad?** ―interrogó en tanto llevaba su mano a la espada de coral en su cinto.

― **No, no debemos involucrarnos con ellos, nunca hemos acabado bien cuando lo hemos hecho.**

― **Entiendo, Majestad** ―la consejera miró de nuevo hacia arriba justo cuando el cuerpo de un humano descendía en un remolino de agua roja, burbujas y pataleos desesperados por volver a la superficie―. **¿Ni a uno, su Majestad?**

― **Ni a uno, Kagura** ―el Rey se volvió para mirarle con severidad―. **Los problemas y angustias humanas no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Sus actos sanguinarios solo deben ser frenados por sí mismos. Si no nos entrometemos no seremos afectados. ¿Me he explicado bien?**

― **Sí, su Majestad** ―agachó la cabeza, pero antes de seguir el grácil nado de su Rey dirigió una última mirada al humano que perdía fuerza en su empeño por dejar de hundirse―. **Es hora de descansar…** ―susurró ella y con un batido de su cola hizo acelerar el descenso del humano hasta el fondo marítimo sacándole con el impacto lo último de su aliento.

 _Compasivo o no, ya estaba hecho._

― **¿La Reina Val salió con la princesa Juvia hoy?** ―escuchó la lejana voz del Rey y aceleró su nado hasta él.

― **Como todos los meses, su Majestad** ―Kagura informó―. **¿Desea que les busque?**

― **No, la princesa Juvia no debe ser interrumpida en su** _ **entrenamiento**_ ―la consejera no pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de su Rey, y aunque le hubiese visto jamás habría adivinado la razón de esta.

Deshacerse o debilitar un don era impensable para cualquier habitante bajo las aguas.

 _Aunque no para alguien que ya había perdido a un hijo por no poder controlar su propio nombre._

Kagura lo siguió hasta el fondo oceánico.

… _Olvidaron pronto el problema en la superficie…_

 ** _._**

 **] *** [**

 **.**

La Reina luchó contra su buen juicio.

Durante su centenar de años de vida, nunca se involucró con alguna disputa humana, jamás tomó partido por ninguna batalla entre los reinos de los hombres y siempre pensó que jamás lo haría, pero en ese momento en que el crepúsculo teñía de naranja las aguas eso que una vez creyó fijo en su sentir se tambaleó como el agua mansa azotada con el viento.

― **Madre** ―Juvia se sujetó a su brazo asustada por los ruidos que venían a un par de metros de distancia de donde ellas observaban semi escondidas por las rocas cerca del arrecife, habían visto un barco partir del puerto del reino de Thilorier lleno de personas sonrientes mientras se acercaban al arrecife protector de la cueva santuario, la pequeña se había deleitado observando cómo se despedían, bailaban, cantaban y lloraban entre ellos, los curiosos objetos que llevaban, el enorme objeto llamado barco que los transportaría por la superficie de su hogar, y sonrió al ver como este se deslizaba por las aguas hacía donde el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

 _¿Entonces porque sucedía lo que estaba pasando?_

De un pronto a otro una nave apareció imponente ante el barco alegre y los humanos en esa nueva nave chocaron a la otra para luego lanzarse sobre ellos mientras unos objetos lanzaban fuego de sus bocas y destruían el barco salido del pueblo, Juvia escuchó gritos, terror y miedo y su corazón se llenó de tristeza convirtiendo las nubes naranjas por el sol en grises y amenazantes.

― **No llores, Juvia** ―la sirena le sujetó el brazo y la arrastró un par de metros con ella―. **Debemos irnos de aquí…**

― **Pero madre…**

― **No podemos interferir con los humanos. ¡Ellos buscan y crean esa violencia!** ―intentó convencerse de eso, pero ella sabía que los humanos salidos del pueblo solo eran personas inocentes―. **Volvamos con tu padre** ―la jaló con fuerza y en eso observaron como una mujer gritaba e imploraba piedad mientras un hombre la sujetaba del cabello y la hacia observar a otro hombre arrodillado frente a ella sujeto por otro humano quien amenazaba su cuello con una espada hecha del terrible hierro humano.

― **¿Tu amado o el niño?** ―rió con sorna el hombre robusto que la sujetaba―. **¡Escoge!**

― **Por favor…** ―soltó con un hilo de voz la mujer―, **por favor…**

― **¡Escoge!** ―exigió el otro golpeando al hombre arrodillado.

― **¡Tomen todo lo nuestro pero por favor…!**

― **¿Entonces que mueran los tres, eh?** ―escupió al suelo el captor―. **Sus vidas las podemos tomar, ¿no?**

― **Señor, por favor…**

― **Los tres entonces…** ―sonrió de manera tan siniestra que la Reina del mar sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo y aunque trató de evitarlo un grito salió de su garganta al ver como la mujer era atravesada en el abdomen por una daga y lanzada desde la proa al mar, el hombre gritó desquiciado al ver el cuerpo de la mujer ser lanzado.

 _Era una escena cruel aún para ella que no tenía en aprecio a los humanos._

― **Juvia, llama a las sereias y que te guíen a donde tu padre** ―ordenó la reina con autoridad antes de hundirse bajo el agua y nadar a toda velocidad hasta donde la pareja se había hundido. La joven sirena llena de miedo y desesperación no pudo hacer más que seguir las órdenes de su madre mientras sus sentimientos desataban la lluvia sobre los humanos que continuaban su violenta batalla.

 _Cuando las olas comenzaron a volverse violentas supo que era su Madre usando su don._

La Reina usó su poder para alejar un barco del otro en tanto nadaba hacia la mujer que se hundía, sabía lo suficiente como para entender que la joven estaba cargando en ella una criatura en su vientre y que si no la ayudaba ambos morirían, apenas fue capaz de concentrarse para crear un oleaje furioso que detuvo por un tiempo el sonido difuminado de esos terribles enceres humanos de guerra llamados cañones.

― **Allí…** ―nadó más deprisa al ver el cuerpo de la joven hundiéndose, el rojo la rodeaba pero a pesar de lo que sucedía la humana no separaba las manos de su vientre para tapar la herida de donde procedía la sangre, la Reina la sujetó con cuidado y aunque la mujer le miró asustada no peleó contra ella y eso hizo más fácil el transportarla a la superficie―. **Puedo cerrar un poco la herida…** ―habló en lengua humana, para las sirenas, conocedoras y manipuladoras del poder del sonido y las palabras no era problema el comunicarse con las demás especies―. **Por favor, resista…** ―colocando su mano sobre la herida en el vientre, la Reina hizo lo mejor que pudo, la sanación era un poder proveniente de su familia materna, mas no era tan efectivo como el de las sirenas nacidas con tal don.

― **Mi esposo…** ―sollozó la mujer, su verde cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro apenas dejaba ver sus rasgos―. **Mi esposo…** ―la Reina negó, concentrando su poder en la sanación, las olas se habían calmado debido a esa necesidad de enfocarse―. **¡NO!** ―chilló de una manera tan aguda que la sirena perdió toda concentración y llevó su mirada hacia la dirección en que la mujer veía horrorizada―. **¡Por favor, sálvelo!** ―la angustia le cerró la garganta y la Reina no pudo negarse ante ello, usando su poder para atraer un pedazo de madera del barco, colocó a la mujer sobre él e invocó a las pequeñas _sereias_ para que lo mantuviesen a flote, el vientre ya no sangraba pero no estaba segura si había reparado del todo el daño, solo esperaba que al menos la criatura pudiese salvarse.

 _Perder a un hijo era algo que no deseaba a nadie._

Sin gastar más tiempo, la reina descendió a toda velocidad a sujetar al hombre, al igual que la mujer, las manos de él indicaban su herida y la sirena una vez más concentró su poder al llevarlo a la superficie, sin embargo supo que no podría sanarlo del todo, le habían cercenado la garganta y no había manera en que ella pudiese curar eso, detendría la hemorragia y dejaría el resto al destino.

 _Era lo único que quedaba._

Cuando la sangre comenzó a disminuir se encaminó hacia el trozo de barco en donde la joven lloraba, fue en ese momento en que los cañonazos volvieron y el aire pareció crujir mientras más pedazos de barco caían de lo alto. La reina Val subió al hombre junto a su esposa y luego elevó un cántico para traer de nuevo las olas que detuvieron de nueva cuenta la batalla.

― _ **Azu Ka Eh. Elë Or Edelë.**_ _ **Azu Ka Eh**_ ―recitó una y otra vez mientras las olas comenzaron a crecer ante los aterrados ojos de la pareja que salvó, los barcos comenzaban a separarse poco a poco, pero fue en el momento en que el hombre al que salvó gruñó una advertencia de manera desesperada que la Reina entendió el peligro al que se había expuesto.

― **¡Un demonio del mar!** ―escuchó un grito en uno de los barcos y luego dos sonidos de estallido.

 _Y luego de eso, dolor._

El ardor llegó de distintas y pequeñas zonas en su cuerpo.

― **¡Le dispararon!** ―chilló la mujer tratando de sujetarla mientras la sirena se hundía―. **¡NOOO!** ―gritó de nuevo la mujer mientras la superficie era rota por pequeños objetos.

― **No…** ―dijo la sirena tratando de controlar el dolor, concentrando su poder en alejar a la pareja del sitio, guiando a una ola hacia la playa para que no fuesen heridos como ella lo había sido―. **No…** ―repitió llevándose una mano a una de las heridas que dejaban derramar su sangre azul.

Las sereias comenzaron a rodearla.

 _Y luego de eso solo vio oscuridad._

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, su esposo estaba junto a ella y supo de inmediato que estaba en la cueva del santuario, la energía del lugar era diferente a cualquier otra, especialmente cuando la _Antigua_ era convocada.

― **Ha sido envenenada con fuego y hierro humano…** ―dijo en tono neutro Grandeeney―. **No hay nada que mis poderes puedan hacer.**

― **¡USTED ES LA ANTIGUA! ¡ALGO DEBE DE HACER! ¡ELLA ES LA REINA! ¡DEBE SALVARLA!** ―su esposo que nunca alzaba la voz gritaba desesperado―. **¡LE ORDENO QUÉ LA SALVE!**

― **Majestad** ―la seriedad en la mirada de la antigua pasó a comprensión―. **Reyes y reinas no son más que los demás cuando de la muerte se trata. Yo misma desapareceré cuando sea el tiempo, y usted lo sabe, todo tiene su tiempo.**

― **¡Por favor… sálvela!** ―esta vez el Rey dejó de lado su autoridad para dar paso a toda su tristeza―. **¡Por favor, se lo suplico!**

― **No hay nada que pueda hacer** ―repitió la Antigua―. **Lo siento, majestad.**

― **Por favor…**

― **Mi amado rey…** ―habló la Reina con la garganta rasposa―. **No hay nada que pueda hacerse** ―expuso ella con una sonrisa mientras el soberano del mar sujetaba su mano con fuerza―. **Volveré al océano, seguiré estando con todos ustedes, como nuestro hijo quien debió vivir más que yo…**

― **No digas eso, no…** ―desconsolado llevó su mano a sus labios y hundió su rostro en la blancura de su cabello―. **Por favor, no…**

― **Cada ola que acaricie tu rostro, seré yo recordándote cuanto te amo…** ―soltó un suspiro y el rabillo de su ojo captó un movimiento tímido―. **¿Juvia?** ―le llamó con cariño―. **Ven aquí, mi pequeña…** ―la joven sirena se acercó a ella, su rostro lleno de dolor le dolió más a la reina que el ardor que había embargado antes su cuerpo―. **No estés triste, mi pequeña sirenita** ―alzó su mano temblorosa para acariciar su mejilla―. **Mamá siempre estará contigo…** ―la pequeña negó incapaz de hablar―. **Cumple mi deseo, amor** ―la niña tomó su mano en la suya―. **Canta para mamá…**

― **Mamá…** ―sollozó.

― **Canta, y prométeme cuidar de tu nombre. Oh, Juvia, mi pequeña, Juvia… mamá ama tanto tu nombre… ¿Me lo prometes?**

Juvia solo pudo afirmar rota por el dolor.

― **Esa es mi pequeña niña, te encargo darles un beso a tus hermanas. Diles que las amo y que cuiden el equilibrio como lo han venido haciendo.**

― **Val** ―El Rey por fin volvió a hablar―. **No nos dejes… no me dejes…**

― **Cuida al reino y a nuestras hijas, amor** ―sonrió con ternura―. **Y no juzgues a todos los humanos igual, ellos forman parte del equilibrio también, por eso también poseen bondad y amor** ―al no recibir respuesta del Rey, rió―. **Siempre fuiste tan difícil de hacer entrar en razón, por suerte te dejo con hijas capaces de hacerte reflexionar.**

― **Val…**

― **Antigua y sabía Grandeeney, sigue cuidando a mi familia** ―la antigua asintió y la reina Val acarició una vez más la mejilla de su hija―. **Nunca olviden cuanto los amo, desde ahora estaré con mi pequeño, cuidando de ustedes…** ―susurró, la última caricia que ambos recibieron fueron las que la espuma de mar, en la que ella comenzó a convertirse, dejó en sus rostros.

 _Nunca en el océano hubo una tormenta como la de esa noche._

Todo navío en altamar fue hundido por las poderosas olas y la tormenta implacable que cubrió el cielo no perdonó a nadie.

… _La Reina había muerto y el reino dolía su partida…_

 ** _._**

 **] *** [**

 **.**

El pequeño príncipe visitó una vez más la cueva.

Llevaba un par de meses sin ver, o mejor dicho, oír a la misteriosa niña que cantaba en ese lugar, el no encontrarla allí le asustaba porque pensaba que ella se había enojado ya que él no había asistido dos veces a su encuentro en la cueva, una vez por la tormenta que atemorizó a todo su reino, y la segunda vez porque su maestra Ur seguía de luto por la pérdida de su hija en tal tormenta.

 _¿De verdad la niña se habría enojado con él?_

Para su sorpresa, esa noche pudo distinguir la figura de ella sobre la roca.

― **¡Volviste!** ―su tono demasiado emocionado lo avergonzó, si su padre lo hubiese oído de seguro se burlaría de él y lo llamaría su bebé, así que el niño de ya casi diez años carraspeó y puso un tono indiferente en su voz―. **Es decir, nos volvemos a encontrar.**

Silencio.

No se sorprendió por ello al inicio, eso solía pasar en ocasiones, sin embargo al pasar de las horas y no escucharla cantar ni reír cuando él le contaba algo sucedido con Natsu o en alguna visita de Erza y Jellal se preocupó.

 _Aunque jamás admitiría eso._

― **Si quieres estar sola puedo irme** ―dijo de pronto―. **Mi maestra Ur muchas veces se queda callada en las prácticas y mejora cuando la dejo a solas…** ―explicó y al no recibir respuesta soltó un suspiro y decidió no molestar a la misteriosa niña más.

― **Ju-Juvia no desea que Gray Sama se vaya. Juvia quiere hablar con Gray Sama** ―la voz que solo había escuchado en cánticos se le antojó dulce a oídos del pequeño príncipe.

 _Pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo sentir un regocijo en el corazón._

La razón de eso fue que por fin pudo conocer el nombre de la niña debido a ese extraño modo de hablar.

 _Juvia._

Era bonito.

… _Sonaba a perseverancia y a esperanza…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por sacar un momentito para comentar**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Aclaraciones :**

 **Val:** ( _Croata/Esloveno/Rumano_ ) El nombre de la madre de Juvia significa "Ola" en esos idiomas.

 **Sereias:** ( _Portugués_ ) Significa "Sirenas". Aunque en este caso las he puesto bajo este nombre como mini sirenas espirituales. Algo similar a las hadas.

 **Balas:** El fuego y hierro humano mencionado por Grandeeney. En este caso lo que recibió fueron perdigones de escopeta, por eso sintió muchos puntos de ardor.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

A veces hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer aunque no te guste hacerlo (¿) U-U

Ahora, por si no quedó claro, Juvia comenzó a usar su propio nombre al hablar de sí misma para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su mamá.

En el próximo cap habrá Gruvia, por fin. QwQ xD Lo siento por tardar con eso.

Gracias por leer.

Gracias mil por el apoyo.

 **NwN/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Banana Sama**

 **Anuko 50**

 **Nymus**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Lymar Vastia** **:** Oh, entonces espero que este cap te haya ayudado en la duda de como se conocieron. Lamento la demora. Trataré de actualizar en menos tiempo esta vez. De nuevo agradezco mucho el interés. QwQ Gracias mil. Saludos.

 **Natt** **:** ASFGH Me alegra que te gustase. NwN Ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo. Gracias mil por leer. Saludos. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer y comentar**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Las Dos Leyendas

**.**

* * *

 **.**

La verdad había dejado este fic y varios otros en hiatus indefinido, pero no era justo siendo que es un fic que regalé a alguien **QwQ** Así que mi deber es terminarlo.

Perdónenme que he pecado…

¡Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen la tardanza!

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer II** : Inspirada muy ligeramente en _"Den Lille Havfrue"_ mejor conocida como _"La Sirenita"._

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura :**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] IV [**

 **.**

 **La Petite Sirène**

 **.**

― **Las Dos Leyendas―**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Esa leyenda era antigua.

Su madre solía contarle todas esas leyendas antes de dormir.

 _Tal vez por eso la recordaba._

Hacía muchísimo tiempo, el reino de las sirenas y el reino de los humanos habían sido amigos. Compartían sus historias y sabiduría, aprendían uno del otro e intercambiaban los diferentes tipos de bendiciones con los que la Naturaleza y el Gran Espíritu les proveía. Todo estuvo en calma en un comienzo, mas la ambición pronto llenó el corazón de los humanos.

 _Eran espíritus jóvenes, fáciles de corromper._

Una Princesa Sirena y un Rey Humano fueron el inicio del fin de esa cordial amistad, un acto de bondad fue la catarsis de la maldad que se desató. Un acto desinteresado produjo el desastroso interés.

Cuando el bondadoso Rey y amigo de la Princesa Sirena se enfermó de gravedad, la joven sirena no pudo hacer más que tratar de ayudarle, sin importarle el tabú que significaba para los de su especie, la sirena cortó su hermosa y larga trenza, la hechizó para convertirla en un amuleto poderoso gracias a un antiguo rito y se lo entregó al Rey para que sanase, en ese entonces los humanos aún no sabían del enorme poder mágico que embebía las largas hebras de sus amigos marinos.

 _Poder para sanar._

 _Poder para crear._

 _Poder para vivir._

El noble acto de la sirena fue recompensado por el rey con eterna gratitud al ser completamente sanado, inclusive cambió el nombre del reino por el de la princesa marina y la proclamó como la milagrosa benefactora de su curación. La sirena nunca quiso todo eso.

 _Nunca quiso bailes en su honor, ni estatuas, ni pinturas._

Ella solo quería que el Rey sanase porque para ella el Rey significaba mucho más que un amigo, muchísimo más. Mas la sirena sabía que no podía compartir su vida con él siendo que eran seres tan diferentes, pero también sabía que su corazón no podría amar a nadie más, y por eso ella se juró cuidarlo y protegerlo durante el corto periodo de vida del que los humanos disfrutaban.

 _Y cuando una sirena jura, debe cumplirlo, o morir._

Cuando ese acto de bondad fue creciendo de un simple rumor a un hecho conciso, muchos humanos buscaron ese nuevo tipo de ayuda que las sirenas y tritones podían brindar. Al inicio, tal cosa fue vista de mala manera por el resto del reino marino, pero pronto cambiaron de parecer pues vieron el valor de la buena acción. A partir de entonces comenzaron a realizarse más actos de bondad de ese tipo y trenzas y mechones de cabello mágico fueron regalados para crear tés, pociones y lociones para curar ancianas enfermas, bebés débiles, hombres heridos, mujeres infértiles, y muchas cosas más. Pronto, en el reino la enfermedad comenzó a convertirse en un mal recuerdo y el reino prosperó más que nunca.

 _Hasta que el primer acto de maldad ocurrió._

Como si tanta bondad convocase al equilibrio de las fuerzas de luz y sombra que regían todas las regiones de la existencia, la maldad se presentó de manera cruenta y desafiante, tal vez algún dios del caos se indignó al ver al orden prosperar.

 _O tal vez simplemente le pareció entretenido el destruir todo eso._

Fuese como fuese, decenas de cuerpos de sirenas y tritones comenzaron a aparecer sin vida y sin sus cabelleras flotando en el agua del océano y en las playas de la costa, cuerpos heridos por hierro y fuego humano.

 _Crueldad y avaricia avenida de sus corazones._

De inmediato el Rey y la Reina del Mar cesaron toda relación con los humanos, a los habitantes de su reino se les prohibió el contacto con los de la superficie y por ende ya no hubo más intercambio entre ellos, y las milagrosas curas mágicas no existieron ya más.

 _Pero el reino humano ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sin enfermedad ni dolor._

Así que muchos humanos, a pesar de que su Rey aceptó con dolor el proceder del antiguo reino amigo, buscaron a los habitantes del mar. Navegaron y se asentaron en otras costas e islas cuando fueron expulsados de su propio reino por su necedad y ambición, y, aunque muchos murieron en misteriosas tormentas y monstruosas olas, muchos otros lograron sobrevivir y continuar, por suerte para ellos, los habitantes del océano eran demasiado pacíficos como para buscar aniquilarles por completo, y tal vez debieron hacerlo; porque, tras unos años de tranquilidad en la que esos pueblos rebeldes parecieron haber olvidado sus ambiciones, sucedió la mayor de las atrocidades.

 _El secuestro del Rey Humano._

El lider del pueblo rebelde, un hombre astuto pero delirante de poder, se aprovechó de su conocimiento previo como comandante del Rey para apoderarse de él, contrario a lo que el reino pensó, el hombre no quería el oro o las posiciones del reino, el hombre lo que quería era atraer a la sirena que amaba a su regente.

 _La sirena que le dio un colgante mágico para protegerlo._

Cuando la sirena se presentó ante el ambicioso rebelde para salvar al Rey que amaba, no esperó que conociese tanto sobre ellas, por eso, cuando fue apresada con runas antiguas en una gruta de la enorme isla en que la convocaron, su instinto fue enviar a sus fieles sereias a avisar al Rey del Mar ―su padre―, antes de que sus poderes fuesen sellados usando grilletes de hierro y runas que ningún humano debía conocer.

 _Pero por alguna causa conocía._

Cuando el Rey Humano se liberó de su captor, fue herido mortalmente por retirar esos hierros que la aprisionaban en lugar de huir y dejarla a su suerte.

 _Fue asesinado y lanzado a su lado._

La sirena lloró y una de sus lágrimas se congeló al caer sobre el colgante en forma de runa mágica en el pecho de su amado Rey, logrando traerlo de vuelta a la vida y a sus brazos, pero en ese momento el Rey del Mar atacó la gruta, sus fieles sereias ingresaron y ella durmió a su amado y les ordenó salvar al Rey y luego venir a por ella; sin embargo, ella sabía que no saldría de allí, debía terminar con esos hombres que poseían conocimiento prohibido.

 _Y por eso cantó._

Cantó sobre una trágica historia, una cálida historia, una bella y terrible historia que curiosamente desató la más grande helada jamás vista, su poder de hielo congeló hasta el aire de esa isla y con él congeló a todos y cada uno de los rebeldes.

 _Y a ella con ellos._

Las sirenas le brindaron una vez más su magia al Rey humano, solo una vez más para hacer que el pueblo olvidase la existencia del Reino Marino, su intercambio de siglos se volvió una leyenda, su existencia un mito, su sacrificio una oda fantástica.

 _Su amor un adorno romántico de cuento._

Ese fue el único requisito del Rey Humano para aceptar, porque aunque el llegaría a olvidar que esa existencia fue real, el nombre de su reino, y la cruz con la gema en el medio que colgaba en su pecho debían mantener su significado.

Era una forma de no olvidarla jamás.

…A su amada sirena Thilorier…

 **.**

 **] *** [**

 **.**

Dejó de cantar y él ni se dio cuenta.

La joven sirena se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato esperando que él hablase, sin embargo el joven príncipe seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

― **¿Se encuentra bien, Gray Sama?** ―la joven desvió un poco su mirada a él, la cueva era oscura y apenas podía distinguir sus facciones, si sabía que era apuesto era porque en más de una ocasión había aprovechado las luces de las piedras de la gruta que se encendían cuando ella cantaba para observarlo, por suerte para ella él no podía observarla, el juego de luces y sombras en la piedra ritual la escondían a la perfección―. **¿Gray Sama?**

― **Oh…** ―el príncipe parpadeó rápidamente para dejar sus pensamientos, su mano soltó el dije de su cadena de plata―. **Creo que estaba distraído.**

― **Juvia se pregunta si sucedió algo con su padre.**

Gray frunció el ceño.

― **¿Por qué piensas que pasó algo entre mi padre y yo?**

― **Porque Juvia sabe toda su historia con su padre, Gray Sama siempre fue un niño muy conversador cuando Juvia aún no le hablaba** ―el joven volteó el rostro a un lado debido al bochorno que sintió al oír eso, su yo de hace unos años era bastante conversador con la pequeña sirena, ahora a los dieciséis no lo era tanto.

 _Aunque con ella si hablaba más que con los demás._

― **¿Sabes cómo supe que eras una sirena?** ―decidió cambiar el tema para no admitir que de hecho él estaba distraído por causa de su padre.

Juvia sonrió al entender que había ganado pero lo dejó pasar.

― **¿Por el canto de Juvia?**

― **No** ―negó con la cabeza―, **aunque eso debió ser lo único necesario, pero a esa edad no tenía una gran capacidad de razonamiento** **y para mí las sirenas seguían siendo cosas de historias que mamá me contaba para dormir** ―Gray dejó que su espalda resbalara por la pared de la gruta hasta quedar sentado en la arena―. **Aunque descubrirlo a los diez años no está mal. ¿Cierto?**

― **No, Gray Sama** ―Juvia casi ríe por el tono orgulloso en que lo dijo―. **¿Cómo lo descubrió, Gray Sama?**

― **Cuando cumplí diez años** ―dijo Gray, su tono cambió a uno serio y con cariño mal escondido, el tono que solo guardaba para su padre y Juvia sabía reconocer a la perfección, por eso entendió que esa historia tenía que ver con él y por ende, con la cuestión que le preocupaba―, **mi padre no estuvo conmigo durante la mayor parte de la celebración y yo me molesté con él, me fui a dormir sin siquiera darle las buenas noches; y, como esperé, él llegó a cobijarme** ―Gray soltó un suspiro, a veces él no se entendía a sí mismo, prueba de ello era qué, a pesar de ser una persona reservada le estaba contando sobre eso a Juvia.

 _¿Pero qué podía hacer?_

En esa gruta, y con esa sirena, se sentía libre de hablar.

 _Libre de sentir._

― **Silver Sama es un buen padre, Juvia lo sabe, ella tiene también uno muy bueno.**

― **Sí, sí** ―dijo Gray incapaz de aceptar por las buenas lo que él sabía que era verdad―, **como sea, la cuestión es que mi padre se llegó a disculpar y a dejarme un regalo** ―el joven elevó hasta sus ojos el dije plateado en forma de cruz de su cadena, un rayo de luna iluminó la siempre fría gema en su centro―. **Esta cadena solo debe ser portada por el Rey, es el emblema que ondea en nuestra bandera y es la que precede nuestro escudo. Siempre me ha gustado, y muchas veces la tomé sin su permiso, así que cuando la vi al abrir la pequeña caja me emocioné mucho, mi padre me explicó de inmediato que era una réplica, pero que aún así debía de atesorarla. A mí no me importó, estaba feliz, tenía una cadena igual a la que mi padre lucía y eso era lo que me importaba.**

― **Eso fue un gran gesto de Silver Sama.**

― **¿Sabes por qué la cadena solo debe ser portada por el Rey?** ―Gray no esperó respuesta porque ya sabía que ella lo escucharía―. **Según la leyenda, el dije de la cruz fue un regalo de una sirena, la misma sirena de la cual se dice el reino tomó su nombre, según esa leyenda, ese dije es un amuleto que protege al Rey, por eso debe permanecer con él** ―Gray se mantuvo en silencio un rato observando la cruz de plata―. **Poco después de ese regalo, yo me enfermé, nadie sabía que me pasaba y no había médico que pudiese sanarme, ni siquiera en los reinos aliados, sin embargo, para el asombro de todos yo sané, nadie supo cómo. La siguiente luna llena luego de mi recuperación vine aquí a la gruta y te encontré cantando, esa noche la gema en mi cruz brilló mientras cantabas.**

Juvia entendió lo que había sucedido.

El padre de Gray había cedido a su hijo la protección que el dije debía dar, había reemplazado la réplica con la real y así había sanado a su hijo.

― **Como la leyenda decía que era un regalo de una sirena, y como brillaba mientras cantabas como lo hacían las demás piedras en este lugar, me di cuenta que eras una sirena.**

― **¿Y debido a ese amuleto es que Gray Sama discutió con su padre?** ―para sorpresa de Gray, Juvia vio detrás de su historia.

― **Tsk** ―se revolvió el cabello―. **No fue una discusión, solo quería devolvérsela. Los rebeldes del norte atacaron a una de las embarcaciones de protección que lo custodiaban mientras asistía a una reunión de consejo con otros líderes. ¡No puede andar por ahí con una réplica!** ―Gray golpeó con fuerza el suelo―. **¡Es el Rey! ¡El reino lo necesita a salvo! Y cuando le hablé sobre el tema no me quiso escuchar, ni siquiera cuando lo amenacé con decirle al Consejo. ¡Me amenazó con lanzar la cruz al mar si lo hacía!**

― **Su padre lo necesita a salvo a usted, Gray Sama** ―dijo conciliadora, enredando sus dedos en sus largas hebras cerúleas, peinándolo―. **Además, en el momento en que él le cedió el amuleto, la protección se volvió fiel a Gray Sama, así funciona la magia de protección de las sirenas, protegerán eternamente a la persona a la que se le regale el amuleto. Silver Sama se lo regaló a usted.**

Gray apretó los puños.

― **¿¡Y si yo se lo regalo a él!?**

― **¿De verdad Gray Sama cree que Silver Sama aceptará de vuelta el regalo?**

― **No necesita aceptarlo, yo no lo hice cuando estaba enfermo e inconciente y funcionó.**

― **Es verdad** ―Juvia soltó un suspiro―. **¿Y qué cree que hará Silver Sama cuando se dé cuenta que tiene el amuleto real, Gray Sama?**

― **Él…** ―Gray soltó un suspiro casi idéntico al que la sirena había dejado escapar―, **me lo regalará de vuelta.**

― **Y así seguirá hasta la eternidad** ―bromeó ella, la esencia de esos dos era igual.

 _Bondadosa y entregada._

― **Eso parece…** ―Gray volvió al silencio absoluto.

― **Sabe Gray Sama** ―el chico miró la sombra de ella, nunca había podido observar su rostro, pero si era la mitad de bonito que su voz sería maravilloso el poder admirarlo―, **lo que ustedes creen leyendas en realidad no lo son** ―Juvia decidió traer un nuevo tema para impedir que él se encerrase en sí mismo―. **Thilorier** **si existió, y ese amuleto si fue un regalo de ella al antiguo Rey de su reino, Gray Sama.**

― **¿Lo dices de verdad?**

― **Juvia no le mentiría, Gray Sama.** **Thilorier** **es considerada tanto una heroína como la causa de ese gran mal.**

― **Yo creo que ella fue valiente, solo quiso ser bondadosa. ¿Tú que piensas?**

― **Juvia piensa lo mismo que Madre y Padre** ―la chica subió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde el rayo de luna llena se filtraba―. **Thilorier** **fue responsable de sus actos de bondad, no de los actos malvados de los demás. No se debe vivir con miedo a ejercer la bondad por temor a desatar malas acciones de otros, eso solo causaría que el mal se apodere del mundo, sin embargo, también me dijeron que el mundo no era perfecto, y si algo les enseñó lo ocurrido con** **Thilorier** **fue que algunos buenos actos se hacían en silencio para evitar las posibles consecuencias ¿Qué piensa usted de eso, Gray Sama?**

― **Eso suena a una buena y extraña filosofía, ocultar actos de bondad para no generar problemas…** ―Gray pareció darse cuenta de algo y dejó que sus labios formasen una sonrisa cansada―. **Por eso mi padre ocultó el hecho de cederme el amuleto, fue una buena acción, pero la ocultó porque si otros lo hubiesen sabido habría sido más peligroso para él** **y para el renio, por eso me amenazó para que no le dijese al consejo** ―Gray se pasó la mano por la cara―. **¿Eso es lo que querías que concluyera, no?**

Juvia sonrió pero no contestó.

― **Juvia** ―Gray se levantó decidido del suelo―. **¿Podrías contarme más acerca de este amuleto? Si voy a portarlo quiero usarlo apropiadamente.**

La joven se lo pensó un momento y luego accedió.

― **Lo que ustedes llaman cruz en realidad es una runa de protección muy antigua, muy pocas sirenas podrían haber creado algo así, el amuleto reacciona al peligro y a las malas intenciones que se dirijan al portador, si se vuelve frío, como el don de hielo que poseía** **Thilorie** **r, significa que hay una amenaza de muerte sobre el portador.**

― **Entiendo…** ―el joven miró conmocionado el objeto, ahora entendía por qué su padre tenía una marca de quemadura en el pecho con la misma forma de esa cruz, todos los otros reyes y reinas lo tenían de hecho, porque ellos vivían con amenazas constantes de muerte, incluso él había sentido el frío quemar su piel esa misma mañana.

 _¿Alguien en palacio lo había querido asesinar?_

Tal vez por eso su padre no quería que se lo devolviera.

― **También se dice que la gema del centro es una lágrima de Thilorier, y que si esa lágrima se rompe, lo que ella selló, todo ese conocimiento oscuro que nunca debió llegar al mundo humano, será liberado…**

― **¿Cómo?**

― **Es otra leyenda que Juvia escuchó de la hechicera del reino, mis padres nunca me contaron esa leyenda, así que Juvia no sabe si es verdad, la vieja hechicera es conocida por sus historias para asustar a los infantes.**

Gray sostuvo el dije en su mano.

 _Esperaba que no lo fuese._

Iba a preguntar algo más, pero entonces Juvia comenzó nuevamente a cantar.

… _Y el quedó encantado y embriagado por la melodía…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por sacar un momentito para comentar**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Sereias:** ( _Portugués_ ) Sirenas. Aunque en este caso las he puesto bajo este nombre como mini sirenas espirituales. Algo similar a las hadas.

 **Hierro** : En muchas mitologías los seres mágicos son débiles contra este tipo de elemento, para muchos es como veneno que los debilita, inclusive puede matarlos.

 **Thilorier** : Ese es el nombre del Reino en donde vive Gray. El nombre viene del apellido del científico que descubrió el hielo seco que alcanza temperaturas de -78°C.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Esas leyendas que se parecen tanto a las cosas que están por pasar los protas. :x Dicen que la historia no debe ser olvidada para no cometer los mismos errores y así obtener un resultado mejor. ¿Qué pasará aquí?

Espero no les aburriese la leyenda, tengo la mala manía de incluir este tipo de cosas cuando "creo universos de fantasía" para darle algo de """peso histórico""" al fic. xD Lo hice en **"La Belle Et La Mort"** y lo hice en **"Sidera Et Destinatum"** y en **"Serendipia"**. Soy un caso perdido… no traten de corregirme, mi padre me mandó a rehab y yo dije, no, no, no… (¿)

Por cierto, este fic tiene poco fluff (¿) Tendré que hacer algo al respecto (¿)

 **NwN/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Banana Sama x2**

 **Nymus**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Ryuketsu No Hana**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Guest** **:** :D Creo fuiste la única que adivinó que personajes eran a los que salvó la Reina Val. *corazones* Yo tampoco ceo que el Rey del mar se ponga muy feliz si su hija le lleva un humano de yerno (¿) xD Gracias mil por leer. Espero te guste la conti. NwN/ Besos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer y comentar**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
